


A flower for your thoughts

by luvitydiary



Series: Cravity Flower Archives [1]
Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Childhood Friends, Confession, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Humor, Late Night Conversations, Le Petit Prince References, M/M, Midsummer, One Shot, Overwhelming amount of roses and moonlight, Roses, gongtang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvitydiary/pseuds/luvitydiary
Summary: Truly, it was a midsummer night that is unlike any other....Maybe it was the moon, or the overwhelming scent of roses—which could explain the sudden bravado that overrides the reservations they have in their hearts.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Series: Cravity Flower Archives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070597
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	A flower for your thoughts

"A flower for your thoughts?"  
  
  
The voice of an unexpected company startled Seongmin out of his reverie.  
  
  
He turned his head towards the direction of the sound to see an approaching silhouette entering this slightly hidden section of the garden.  
  
  
Thankfully, the moon is bright and full—making it easier to make out the tall, willowy figure of the boy who had emerged under the large, rose-laden archway.  
  
  
  
Seongmin recognizes the ever so familiar form in an instant.  
  
  
For this 'unexpected company' is none other than his dearest friend.  
  
  
Kim Taeyoung.  
  
  
  
"A flower?" Seongmin raised an eyebrow—thinking he may have heard the approaching newcomer wrongly. "Isn't it suppose to be a _'penny'_ ?'"  
  
  
The taller boy shrugged, casually plucking a single rose from one of the shrubs by the archway before briskly making his way to sit on a spot beside Seongmin on the grass.  
  
  
"I don't have a penny right now..." Taeyoung declared, presenting the pink, two-toned rose to his smaller companion. "...So this will have to do."  
  
  
  
Seongmin turned his head away—pretending to reject it (maybe just to get back at Taeyoung for giving him a shock earlier)  
  
  
"You're an heir to a noble title of an Earl, how can you be this poor?" Seongmin said, raising his tiny nose up in the air, as in _'disdain'_ .  
  
  
Taeyoung simply met Seongmin's little act with a flat stare.  
  
  
"This special rose only grows within the walls of our rose garden and nowhere else...." the taller boy stressed. "And because of its rarity, do you have _any_ idea how much this is being sold in the market?"  
  
  
Taeyoung flaunts the gorgeous, pink bloom—waving it closer to the younger one's face.  
  
  
  
Seongmin caught a whiff of a gentle, berry-like fragrance with a ghostly hint of vanilla—a distinctively memorable scent.  
  
  
  
"I get it, I get it." Seongmin relented, because _how can he pretend not to like such a pretty flower?_  
  
  
  
Besides, he should know better than to accidentally trigger one of Taeyoung's random bouts of passionate lectures on roses and gardening—which Seongmin is already tired of hearing for a _thousand_ times.  
  
  
"My thoughts aren't even worth a penny..." Seongmin said. "...much less one of your family's roses."  
  
  
Taeyoung hummed at that—tilting his head to the side.  
  
  
"Good," the taller boy smiled. "It means you'll share your thoughts for free then?" He surmised.  
  
  
_(Nevertheless, Taeyong still reached out to place the flower behind Seongmin's ear—because it looked like it belonged there anyway)_  
  
  
  
But, even with the rose and all, the younger still remained silent—simply hugging his legs close and resting his chin above his folded arms.  
  
  
Just blankly taking in the breathtaking scene of the rose garden in full bloom.  
  
  
  
"Why are you here?" Seongmin asked. "Shouldn't you be entertaining guests since it is your family who is hosting the party?"  
  
  
The faint ballroom music could still be heard even from the distance; A reminder that the two of them are supposed to be somewhere else—NOT outside, frolicking on rose gardens on a chilly summer night.  
  
  
"Nah, they can do away without me." Taeyoung shrugged, as if it's not a big deal.  
  
  
"You must love being the only son and heir, huh." Seongmin remarked sarcastically.  
  
  
"Yes, it does have its perks." Taeyoung humored, "They have to put up with me because they have no other option haha."  
  
  
The response earned him a judging look from Seongmin.  
  
  
  
"Now it's my turn to ask," Taeyoung threw a curious look at the boy beside him.  
  
  
"Why are _you_ here?"  
  
  
Seongmin kept silent,  
  
  
and Taeyoung thought he still wasn't going to answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The garden is exceptionally beautiful tonight." Seongmin surprisingly remarked, out of the blue.  
  
  
  
It wasn't the answer Taeyoung wanted to hear, but nonetheless, he could not refute his friend's words.  
  


  
  
Truly, it would be such a shame to miss this midsummer night that is unlike any other.  
  


  
  
Bathed in the silver glow of the full moon; the colourful rose garden transformed into a sort of monochromatic vision of pale iridescent shades, and variations of wine-reds.  
  
  
Although the most prominent of all isn't the scenery, but the evening air—heavily permeated by the rich, intoxicating smell of roses.  
  
  
The gradation of scents: raging from the subtle fruity smell of the tea roses,  
  
The heady fragrance of the damasks cascading down the garden's gray-stone walls,  
  
Or even the occasional wafts of sweetness from the faraway fairy roses carried by the passing summer breeze.  
  
  
Something about this summer night seemed magical; a night of unexpected things.

  
"You are correct." Taeyoung murmured in agreement. "A perfect midsummer night such as this..."  
  
"...is the best time to admire the garden—when the roses are at its zenith."  
  
  
"Hmmm..." Seongmin hummed, nodding along.  
  
  
"But,” Taeyoung pressed on. “I refuse to believe that is all."  
  
  
Seongmin sulked—miffed that the taller one isn't letting him off.  
  
  
"You are being awfully nosy." Seongmin grumbled under his breath in complaint.  
  
  
Taeyoung chuckled at the cute, irritated twitch of the little one's nose.  
  
  
"I am simply concerned," Taeyoung said, "What is troubling you?"  
  
  
"I'm not telling you." Seongmin evaded—his soft hair flopping with the sharp turn of his head.  
  
  
"But you said your thoughts are free though?" Taeyoung insisted, and he doesn't look like he'll let go easily.  
  
  
"Yes, but I _didn't_ say that I'd tell you."  
  
  
"But," Taeyoung began, pointing at the flower on Seongmin's ear. "You accepted my payment thought?"  
  
  
"I didn't accept it;" Seongmin reminded him. "It's you who put it there yourself." the younger finished before giving the taller a mocking look following it with a teasing _"Idiot~"_  
  
  
"Fine, I'll take it back!" The taller harrumphed— pretending to reach out to snatch the flower back.  
  
  
But Seongmin swiped the offending hand away with a serious expression.  
  
  
"When did I give you permission to touch me?" The younger teen asked in his best attempt at looking intimidating.  
  
  
Taeyoung widened his eyes, taking on an expression of someone who was being treated unfairly.  
  
  
"But _you_ touch me without permission!" Taeyoung argued.  
  
  
"Really? When?!" Seongmin demanded.  
  
  
"Just now!" Taeyoung exclaimed as he gestured at his hand—the one Seongmin had slapped away earlier. "When you hit me!"  
  
  
"So? What is your problem?!" Seongmin asked.  
  
"What is _your_ problem?!" Taeyoung shot back.  
  
  
For a few moments, they simply stared down at each other with fiery eyes.  
  
  
It didn't last that long, as both of them ended up bursting into laughter.  
  
  
  
"C'mon." Taeyoung coaxed, lightly bumping his shoulder against Seongmin's . "I know you have been avoiding me."  
  
  
"I wasn't." Seongmin answered tersely.  
  
  
"Mhmmm... Let's see," Taeyoung pretended to pull out an imaginary notebook out of thin air and began _'reading'_ from it.  
  
"One," Taeyoung began loudly. "...You didn't join us in at the parlor this afternoon—which you _promised_ me that you'd be present in, by the way—but then again, I thought maybe you were just tired from the trip since your family estate is awfully far from mine so I let it slide."  
  
  
"Two," Taeyoung holds up two fingers, as he _'read'_ from his non-existent notes. "... you didn't speak, nor even just _look_ me throughout the entirety of the dinner party,"  
  
  
_("You look stupid right now." Seongmin side comments, but was ignored.)_  
  
  
"And more importantly," The older boy stressed, finally snapping his imaginary notebook shut in order to give Seongmin a disapproving look.  
  
"...when I tried to call for you after I danced waltz with your sister, you ran away as if you're being chased!" Taeyoung finished dramatically, staring down at Seongmin as if he had committed a grave offense.  
  
  
  
"Now tell me," The taller asked, pointing an accusing finger at Seongmin. "...If it's not avoiding me then what is it?"  
  
  
"I wasn't feeling well." Was the first excuse Seongmin had made up—disappointingly so.  
  
  
"Liar," Taeyoung deadpanned. "I was gonna ask you to dance the Polka with me too!"  
  
  
Seongmin shook his head lightly.  
  
  
"We can't do these things anymore Taeyoung-ah." Seongmin said, resigned.  
  
  
Taeyoung gaped, rather comically. "You don't want to dance with me anymore?"  
  
  
"For starters, yes." Seongmin murmured, pulling at the grass absentmindedly.  
  
  
Taeyoung looked taken aback at the statement.  
  
  
"WHY NOT?!?!" He exclaimed, staring at Seongmin in puzzlement. "... Are you embarrassed? I know you complain a lot about that, but you always let me drag you along anyway so—"  
  
  
"Well," Seongmin snapped. "Maybe I don't want to be _'dragged along'_ by you anymore."  
  
  
For some reason, the words Seongmin said does not seem to just be referring to Taeyoung dragging him to dance alone...  
  
  
_Certainly, there are some things that are left unsaid._  
  
  
"But... we always dance it together at every party..." gobsmacked, the taller went on grumbling in a smaller, barely audible voice. _"... it's like our own tradition..."_  
  
  
"If you really wanted to dance the polka that badly, then you should have asked Yujin again."  
  
  
Taeyoung made a face.  
  
  
"You know, my mom said the _exact_ same thing!" Taeyoung huffed. "My mom and your mom actually pushed me and Yujin together when the music for waltz began—truly! we were so confused!"  
  
  
Seongmin expelled another sigh for the nth time.  
  
  
"Times are different now, you have already come of age—I will too, soon..." Seongmin began.  
  
  
"And?"  
  
  
"Well, we have to be prepared to take in more responsibilities that came with inheriting the titles and also some other... miscellaneous things..."  
  
  
"Miscellaneous things?"  
  
  
"You know," Seongmin said. "Social relations with the peerage, alliances... betrothals..."  
  
  
"...Marriage." the younger finished, finally peeking at Taeyoung.  
  
  
Upon hearing the last words, the taller just looked the younger one as if he had grown several heads.  
  
  
"Seongminie~" Taeyoung said seriously after a few moments of awkward pause. "We are still too young. You are still a baby—you shouldn't have to think about these yet."  
  
  
He reached out to gently pat Seongmin's hair in a patronising manner, but it was—as expected—knocked away by the annoyed bunny-like boy once again.  
  
  
"Well **_you_** should." Seongmin retorted.  
  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
  
"I can't believe I have to spell it out for you..." Seongmin mumbled.  
  
  
"My parents are trying to snag _you_ as a son-in-law." The smaller of the two finally said.  
  
  
"Son-in-law—ME?!?" Taeyoung gawked. _"With who?!?!"_  
  
  
"What do you mean _'with who?'_ " Seongmin asked, eyebrows knitting together. "With Yujin, of course!"  
  
  
"Yujin?!?" Taeyoung parroted, still wide-eyed.  
  
  
"Do I have any _other_ siblings that my parents can marry off to you?" Seongmin asked him with a sassy roll of his eyes.  
  
  
Taeyoung stared at him for a few moments—as if he was about to say something—but thought against it in the last minute.  
  
  
"You're right." Taeyoung awkwardly replied. "Like, who _else_ could it be? Haha" the taller chuckled—rather dryly.  
  
  
"They are trying to get you two closer." Seongmin pointed out.  
  
  
  
Taeyoung squared his shoulder, looking at the smaller beside him.  
  
  
"I have nothing against your sister, mind you." Taeyoung said. "But _no_. I'm speaking to my parents about this."  
  
  
"But why not Yujin though?"  
  
  
A long awkward pause.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, _why_ _not_?" Taeyoung squints, looking at Seongmin in incomprehension.  
  
  
"I mean, you've known her since we were kids. You two get along quite well—"  
  
  
"Seongmin, no." Taeyoung stops him, slightly miffed.  
  
  
The younger studied him thoughtfully, as if slowly reconsidering something. Then after a few breaths, a light of realisation flashed in Seongmin's eyes.  
  
  
  
"Ahhh... I understand..." Seongmin whispered in _'understanding'_ , his little mouth forming an o-shape.  
  
  
  
"You do?" Taeyoung raised an eyebrow, and was a bit doubtful.  
  
  
Seongmin nodded with a smile. And Taeyoung thought that maybe...  
  
  
the smaller finally gets it.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Seongmin said, with a reassuring pat on Taeyoung's knee. "You're right... _You_ should be the one to choose for yourself the person you will end up with."  
  
  
"Err...yeah." Taeyoung replied, keeping a close look at the younger's rather calm expression.  
  
  
  
"You will be attending events and debutante balls! Of course, one of those beautiful young ladies is _bound_ to catch your fancy." Seongmin went on.  
  
"... Naturally, you have to look around the rose garden first before you can pick the right rose."  
  
  
  
_Ah! He still doesn't get it!_  
  
  
"I don't think so..." Taeyoung shook his head. "What if I'm _sure_ that the rose I _first_ saw is already the right one?"  
  
  
"Psh, you shouldn't say that." Seongmin contradicted. "At least not until you see other roses in the garden too— _then_ you can decide."  
  
  
"But what if any other roses could not interest me _at all_?" Taeyoung proposed.  
  
  
  
"Why would you give up exploring the whole garden, just because you thought the _one_ rose at the entrance is pretty?" Seongmin questioned.  
  
  
Taeyoung leaned back on his arms, throwing his head back to look at the night sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because," He said, in a softly solemn voice. "...the existence of that rose has already grown irreplaceable in my heart."  
  
  
  
The evening was quite serene as the whisper floated in the air.  
  
  
  
"How so?" Seongmin asked, intrigued. He leaned towards Taeyoung slightly—trying to peer at his expression.  
  
  
  
"Imagine seeing a rose grow from a little bud until it fully bloomed." Taeyoung starts.  
  
"...Imagine finding joy in admiring, taking care of, and growing together with that rose —the one whose fragrance had become a familiar and comforting presence in my life."  
  
  
Seongmin felt a spark in his heart at the words.  
  
  
The existence of such a rose that Taeyoung had described reminded Seongmin of the taller boy himself.  
  
  
Since the beginning, Seongmin always associates Taeyoung to roses—obviously due to the boy's love for the said blooms.  
  
  
But now, Taeyoung's words gave it more meaning.  
  
  
Seongmin figured that Taeyoung could... possibly be…

  
  


This metaphorical rose-like existence in his life.  
  
  


  
Taeyoung watched Seongmin from the corner of his eye as the younger mulled over what the words he was told.  
  
  
_“This view,”_ Taeyoung thought to himself. _“... is indeed quite lovable._  
  
  


  
"To me, that rose that I have spent so much time with; one which has slowly but surely captivated me..." Taeyoung spoke again, earning the younger one's attention back.  
  
"—is the most beautiful of all." the taller declared, meeting Seongmin's limpid stare with playful smiling eyes.  
  
  
  
"So tell me," Taeyoung said, "would you be able to replace such a rose?"  
  
  
"Hm..." Seongmin began, pursing his lips slightly for a while. "You can always just come back to it after you see the garden you know!"  
  
  
"Well, I don't want my rose to be taken away by someone else while I'm gone." Taeyoung worried. "Or what if there will be goats and sheeps to harm it? Or caterpillars?!?!!"  
  
  
  
_Isn't he taking this a bit too seriously?_ The younger thought.  
  
  
  
"You..." Seongmin was speechless. "Are really very passionate about roses, huh?"  
  
  
"I am." Taeyoung said earnestly.  
  
  


  
At that moment, Seongmin thought that it must be nice to be a rose.  
  
  


  
"So you see? I've grown up while being used to seeing so much _prettiness_ ..." Taeyoung said, with a meaningful side-eye at his companion. "...that helped me develop an _'immunity'_ from the charms of regular beauties."  
  
  
Seongmin blinked at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But Yujin is above a regular beauty though?" Seongmin unexpectedly said.  
  
  
  
  
The hooting of the owls from the Olde Woods as well as the orchestra of cicadas seemed to have come into a full and sudden stop.  
  
The thousands of roses gossiping in the secret language of nature, and even the twinkling stars who are watching the play all lapsed in silence; as if judging the drama—nay! comedy skit—that is taking place.  
  


  
"Good gracious!" Taeyoung groaned, facepalming before finally collapsing on the ground in defeat.  
  
  
Seongmin let out a small, unintended yelp at the sudden outburst.  
  
"Hey," Seongmin nudged the defeated young man in apprehension. "What in the world has gotten into you?!"  
  
  
Taeyoung let out a very long exhale; before widening the cracks between his fingers that were covering his face.  
  
  
From the small spaces, the taller states at the younger one with resigned eyes.  
  
  
"At this point, I don't know if you are just naive or you are just exceptionally good at pretending..." Taeyoung sighed. "Do you really want me and Yujin together?"  
  
  
Seongmin looked stunned for a good minute.  
  
  
"W-well... I" The smaller fumbled.  
  
  
_No_  
  
  
"...I ...guess so." with a voice that gradually became softer with each syllable.  
  
  
  
"You hesitated." Taeyoung was quick to point out.  
  
  
"I was just surprised, is all." Seongmin reasoned.  
  
  
"You are confusing Seongmin-ah." Taeyoung directly said.  
  
  
"It's not like, you're any better!" Seongmin blurted out, pouting while aiming an accusing finger at the boy that lay on the grass. "You say the _strangest_ things, in the _vaguest_ way and I don't know how to feel about it sometimes."  
  
  
Taeyoung sat up, upon hearing Seongmin's complaints.  
  
  
He looked at the younger boy seriously.  
  
  
  
"If I say it plainly, do you promise not to run away?" Taeyoung asked.  
  
  
Seongmin was startled yet curious about his friend's sudden change of demeanour.  
  
  
"Yes," Seongmin easily said, staring directly at him—as if in challenge.  
  
  


Indeed it was right to assume…

  
  


That this night is turning out to be something unlike any other.

  
  
  


Maybe it was the moon, or maybe because they got drunk to the smell of roses—which could explain the sudden bravado that overrides the initial reservations they have within their hearts.

  
Taeyoung's pretty brown eyes looked back and they held each other's gaze.  
  
  
Having to clash stares with another is usually a very uncomfortable affair.  
  
  
But since it is each other's familiar eyes, they found it pleasantly soothing.  
  
  
  
"Nah~" Taeyoung said with a teasing smirk, breaking the eye-contact to focus his gaze on the star-studded sky again. _Should I? Or should I not?_  
  
  
Seongmin huffed in annoyance, pouting as Taeyoung completely ignores him in favour of looking at the sky.  
  
  
  
Then he remembered the flower that was on his ear.  
  
  
  
_"Ehem,"_ Seongmin cleared his throat before tapping Taeyoung on the shoulder.  
  
  
  
The taller one shifted his attention back to Seongmin's small face.  
  
  
  
"A flower for your thoughts?" The younger repeated the same phrase with a hopeful expression, offering the same two-toned pink rose that Taeyoung gifted him earlier.  
  
  
  
Taeyoung tried not to show it but amusement spilled from his eyes despite attempting to keep his neutral expression.  
  
  
"No." The taller denied.  
  
  
Seongmin almost looked baffled at the rejection.  
  
  
"I am willing to accept a flower... But not that one." Taeyoung clarified.  
  
  
"Fine, I'll get you the rose that you want," Seongmin shrugged, scanning the extensive varieties of roses around them. "What does it look like?"  
  
  
"Small." Taeyoung threw out casually.  
  
  
"How small? Like a size of a baby's fist or—"  
  
  
"A little over 170 cm."  
  
  
"I'm talking about the flower, not the whole shrub." Seongmin rolled his eyes. "What color?"  
  
  
"Fair white...but it turns into this pretty pink color every once in a while." Taeyoung _'helpfully'_ supplied.  
  
  
  
"That's a weird flower." Seongmin said suspiciously.  
  
  
Taeyoung bursts out laughing. "It is, isn't it?"  
  
  
  
Seongmin looked at him with an upset pout.  
  
  
"You basically don't want to tell me." Seongmin said. "I'm pretty sure a rose like that doesn't exist."  
  
  
"Oh it does." Taeyoung assured, with a teasing glint in his features. "I'm looking at it right now."  
  
  
Seongmin realised that Taeyoung was looking at him.  
  
  
  
It was then, that he _understood_ .  
  
  
  
"See, it turned pink again." Taeyoung chuckled as the telltale blush immediately climbed up the younger boy's face as the realisation dawned to him.  
  
  
His skin was washed pale by the moonlight—so the blush that spread across his ears and cheeks were bright and glaring against his alabaster white complexion.  
  
  
That specific shade of pink—is Taeyoung's favourite color.  
  
  
"Aren't you normally sharp? When it comes to things like this?" Taeyoung asked jokingly.  
  
  
"I don't want to assume something like this." Seongmin crossed his arms.  
  
  
  
"Then listen well," Taeyoung smiled.  
  
  
**_"There might be millions of roses in the whole world, but you are my only one unique rose."_ **  
  
  


  
Seongmin tried to suppress the bubbly feeling rising to his chest and threatening to overtake him.  
  
  
"Would it _hurt_ you to just say it plainly?" The younger asked, unable to contain his giggle.  
  
  
"I don't know, could _you_ show me how?" Taeyoung asked, feigning innocence.  
  
  
"You're not that slick." Seongmin deadpanned.  
  
  
"Come on Seongminie, how could I make it _simple_ ?" The taller insisted, looking imploringly at Seongmin with his large eyes.  
  
  
  
"Something like I l...love you." Seongmin stuttered.  
  
  
Taeyoung grinned in triumph, reaching to playfully pinch Seongmin's nose.  
  
  
"Boriiiinggg~" Taeyoung sing songs while the smaller glared at him.  
  
  
  
Seongmin naturally hits the taller one, only receiving laughs in return.  
  
  
  
As always.  
  
  
  
After a short interlude of ridiculous play-fighting, Taeyoung leaned closer.  
  
  
  
"Now, what are you up to?" Seongmin suspiciously asked.  
  
  
"Didn't you say you'd give me my favorite rose if i tell you what I'm thinking?" Taeyoung reminded him.  
  
  
  
Seongmin's mind stopped.  
  
  
"A flower for my thoughts right?" Taeyoung said, giving him his pretty, earnest gaze again. "May I?"  
  
  
"Y—  
  
  
  
  
  
"Seongmin-ah!" A young lady's call sounded.  
  
  
  
"Who the—afashjk" Taeyoung sputtered as Seongmin instinctively shoved the pink rose he was holding into the older's face out of embarrassment.  
  
  
  
"Yu-Yujin?" Seongmin exclaimed as his sister's figure—clutching the voluminous skirt of her blue gown—trudged past the archways and towards their spot.  
  
  
  
"Minie! There you are!" The young lady said, seeming to catch her breath as she stood in front of the two boys for a while.  
  
  
She paused to throw a judging look at the youth beside her brother.  
  
  
"Wait, were you _eating_ roses?" She asked I'm disbelief as Taeyoung blows out a rose petal that got in his mouth.  
  
  
"Well, I was _about_ to!" Taeyoung said, which earned him a hit in the arm from a very flustered Seongmin. (lol)  
  


  
"Weirdo" Yujin rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you two have to return now, especially you Taeyoung. Your mother is about to throw a fit!"  
  


  
“Fine." Taeyoung sighed, turning to Seongmin and slipping back—the now-slightly ruffled—rose behind on the younger's ear again.

  
  
"Let's go." Taeyoung said.

Seongmin instinctively grabs the taller boy's hand as he stood up—like they naturally used to do.  
  
  
  
  


But this time, something has already changed.

  
*** Extra ***

  
Most of the guests had already left as it was already approaching midnight.

  
  


Many of the stay-in guests have already retired to their designated rooms in the manor as well.  
  
  


  
  
"So, like...How was it?" Yujin asked, as they made their way back to the guest rooms.  
  
  
Seongmin looked at her in puzzlement. "What?"  
  
  
"Did he mess up? He _had_ been gentle with you, right?! Tell me if he wasn't, I'm going to beat him up!" Yujin continued, throwing Seongmin off with every word that leaves her mouth.  
  
  
  
"Yujin, What are you talking about?!?"  
  
  
  
"The kiss! Seongmin, the KISS!!!" Yujin whisper-shouted excitedly.  
  
  
  
"What do you—" Seongmin, did a double take. "There was no such a thing!"  
  
  
"Look, I'm your twin." Yujin said seriously. "You can't lie to me."  
  
  
"But there really isn't!!!"  
  
  
  
"I heard you two, so don't deny it." Yujin said flatly. _“Oh Seongminie is the rose that I am so completely and utterly in love with! Who coloured my string of colourless days and watered the crops of my soul!_ Or something along those lines… _”_ the girl continued on, teasing her brother with an exaggerated dreamy expression.  
  
  
Seongmin's face burned, unable to speak.  
  
  
  
"You two are very adorable, but I just had to walk away because the situation turned too sickeningly sweet for me to handle.” Yujin relates with a smile, shaking her head lightly. “I'm happy for you two, though."  
  
  


“Why are you pushing me to him, it's the two _you_ who are being matched with each other.” Seongmin said sarcastically.

  
  


Yujin made an ugly face. “Ha! As if they can make me!”

  
  


With her sweet and bubbly personality, Yujin has always been a free-spirit who is unafraid to speak up and be herself.

  
  


“Mother and father are up for a series of headaches because of you.” Seongmin shook his head with a helpless smile.

  
  


“You bet they will!” His sister winked. “But anyway, stop changing the topic! Did you two kiss?!?!”

  
  


“I told you, we didn't!”

  
"But I left you guys a whole ten minutes to do your business and yet—”  
  
  
“You came in before anything can happen.” Seongmin revealed.

  
  


Yujin looked flabbergasted.  
  
  
“Well don't blame me!” She exclaimed, even if Seongmin didn't. “As your sister, I have to make sure that Youngtae wasn't going to do anything more than a just kiss to you!"

She said it as if it was something obvious already. "We all know how smitten you are with him that you'd let him drag you along into anything—  
  


  
"Yujin-ah!!!"  
  
  
"—So I only gave ya'll ten minutes allowance to kiss before I will come interrupting!" Yujin continued, ignoring her brother's flustered protest.  
  
  
Seongmin pouts. "I pushed him away when we heard your voice. End of story.”  
  
  
  
"Heavens! You two annoy me so much!" Yujin exclaimed in utter disbelief.  
  


She looked at Seongmin while shaking her head.

  
  
"Okay here's the plan, we'll go horseback riding tomorrow and I'll find a way to lock you both in the stables, this time I'll give you two fifteen minutes to—”  
  
  
"Yujin, pls no."  
  
  
  
"—well you guys had your chance at a romantic rose garden but what did you slowpokes do? SO TO THE STABLES!!! BOTH OF YOU!!!"  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello 😊💓
> 
> After a quite some time, I decided to write again. And this is my first contribution to the ao3 cravity tag.
> 
> It took much more energy for me to write again and my story-telling had become quite rusty... Also, I write a lot of cheesy stuff (as you have noticed) so please bear with me 😂
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading.
> 
> 💘 || [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/farawaysummer)


End file.
